Un regalo con Un Gran Significado
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Ash estando en la región Kalos se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga Misty, es por eso que el decide mandarle un obsequio a su mejor a miga, para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella ¿Cuál será ese regalo que su mejor amigo le obsequiara? Solo pasen y leanlo Feliz día de Pokeshipping.


**Un regalo Muy Especial.**

 **Por:**

 **Joselito55**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Un regalo Muy Especial.**

 **Bueno chicos, hoy les vengo a dejar un pequeño One Shot para el día del pokeshipping y espero que les guste mucho después de leer muchas veces un fic en especifico por que no y pensé de subir una tierna historia, Que yo se que les encantará por la forma que tomará la misma sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.**

 **Joselito55~.**

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en el centro pokemon de la región de Kalos, los amigos de Ash que se encontraban dentro del centro, y él chico estaba afuera viendo el paisaje en el bosque y es entonces en ese justo momento en el que ve un tierno oso panda, y decidió capturar a ese Pokemon, para dárselo a esa persona tan especial, que viajo con él hace mucho tiempo.

—Pikachu, vamos a capturar a ese Pokemon para nuestra amiga, Misty comento muy emocionado el entrenador, procediendo consultar su pokedex para saber su nombre, y lo más importante sus ataques, y en cuestiones de segundos dexter ya le generará la información, que le proporcionará la dexter. —

 ******Pancham******

 **El Pokemon oso Panda, es un criatura amigable pero tiene su carácter fuerte, es un pokemon tipo lucha, el viene acompañado por su hoja de Bamboo que es su principal alimento tiene la capacidad de llevarse bien con humanos y pokemon, con su hoja característica que tiene en su boca busca a intimidar a sus oponentes mirándolos profundamente, [pero no lo logra]. Además de ser un pokemon del tipo luchador, pero si le frotas la cabeza este se tranquiliza.**

—Muy bien Pikachu vamos a utilizar impact trueno comento muy decidido su, entrenador a captura a ese Pokemon decidió a hacerle caso el sabía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia Misty y eran mutuos, este pokemon será para que ella se de cuenta de que su entrenador realmente se interesa por ella pero más como algo más como, una amiga más y él se encargaría de debilitar a ese pokemon, para que Ash le entregará, PanCham a la pelirroja, como algo más que una amistad. —

—Pikaaaaaaaaachhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuu, grito el pokemon eléctrico mandando el ataque a su oponente que logro esquivar un poco el ataque eléctrico del Pikachu de Ash pero este pokemon tenía parálisis debido a la descarga eléctrica que le propinó el Pokemon entonces a Ash se le ocurrió una idea. —

—Pikachu utiliza ahora mismo ¡Tacleada de Voltios¡ Dijo su entrenador muy decidido entonces Pikachu ejecuto la orden de su entrenador PanCham no tenía nada que hacer con este ataque, ya que tenía parálisis y ya quedaría muy debilitado para salir de la Pokebola, siendo capturado por el. —

—Yupi tenemos un PanCham, dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta dirigiéndose de nuevo al centro Pokemon para evitar que sus demás amigos se preocuparan por ellos y así poder darle a Misty su sorpresa, además ya él sabía de los sentimientos de Serena hacia él pero Ash le dijo que él amaba a otra chica y ella le regalo a PanCham en señal de que ella le amaba con todo su ser. —

—Ya adentró del Centro Pokemon los chicos los saludaron y no le preguntaron por nada ya que en unos 20 minutos servirán la cena, y él pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta, eso creía Ash pero Serena se dio cuenta de eso y le Pregunto. —

—¿Oye Ash tú le vas a dar ese PanCham recién capturado a tú enamorad? Preguntó la chica pelimiel a su mejor amigo y este quedo pálido al saber que Serena sabía sobre que le iba a regalar a Misty un PanCham. —

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que yo quería regarle un PanCham a mi enamorada comento el entrenador muy sorprendido por la astucia de la chica. —

—No te preocupes Ash, es solo mi instinto pero yo solo te deseare muy buena suerte con tu regalo comento la chica con una sonrisa, muy pícara para luego marcharse de ahí. —

—Pokebola ve comentó el chico tiro el objeto esférico, al aire y así mostrando ya al pokemon liberado de su capsula que lo guarda para poder transportarlo con mayor facilidad cuando esta de viaje, mira PanCham quiero que tu conozcas a Misty ella será tu nueva entrenadora y yo se que ella que cuidará muy bien como yo a ti comento el chico feliz con su decisión. —

—Pan Chammm pannn Chamm [Ya quiero ir a conocer a Misty] dijo el oso panda al entrenador de pueblo paleta. —

—No te preocupes PanCham ya la vas a conocer vamos a llamarla, comento el chico mientras llamaba al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste. —

—Hola hablan al gimnasio de cuidad celeste, comento la chica pelirroja y entonces cuando el chico reconoció su dulce voz la saludo muy feliz a su mejor amiga. —

—Misty hola que tal te va en tu gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, comento muy feliz, el chico a su mejor amiga, los dos tienen una constante comunicación desde unos 6 meses y en esa vez cuando la llamó estaba muy triste, y esa llamada que él hizo muy bien que llamará para animarla, como lo suele hacer bien él. —

—Hola Ash que tienes en esa Pokebola no me digas que es un pokemon, comentó la chica tratándose de burlarse de Ash, y cuando ella ve su cara, sería para de burlarse y deja que el le diga lo que tiene en la Pokebola. —

—Muy bien Misty este es un pokemon que Capture para ti, y ahora quiero regalártelo, como signo de lo mucho que tu significas para mi dijo el chico, a su futura novia, mientras le mandaba el objeto esférico, a su nueva dueña. —

—Misty estaba muy sorprendida con, la sorpresa que Ash le envió y ella le capto el mensaje que su mejor amigo le transmitió a ella, y dijo Pokebola ve y así se revelo al pokemon oso panda, que se llama PanCham, vamos a ver que dice la Pokedex, comentó la chica pelirroja a Ash y a Pan Cham. —

 ******Pancham******

 **El Pokemon oso Panda, es un criatura amigable pero tiene su carácter fuerte, es un pokemon tipo lucha, el viene acompañado por su hoja de Bamboo que es su principal alimento tiene la capacidad de llevarse bien con humanos y pokemon, con su hoja característica que tiene en su boca busca a intimidar a sus oponentes mirándolos profundamente, [pero no lo logra]. Además de ser un pokemon del tipo luchador, pero si le frotas la cabeza este se tranquiliza**

—Ahora que ya sabes de él quieto que tu lo aceptes, como mi regalo de mi símbolo de todo mi amor, comento muy feliz el chico y vio que ella estaba muy feliz, de recibir este hermoso regalo, Ash le pidió un favor a PanCham cuida a Misty por mi y también protégela, si comentó él chico. —

—Oh Ash muchas gracias, este es un lindo gesto, y por supuesto que yo cuidaré a esta lindura, comento Misty a su mejor a amigo, y entonces le dijo a él yo también te amo Ash y él estaba muy feliz, y el le dijo a su amiga que también quería ser su novio, y ella aceptaron iniciar su relación como novios, y PanCham prometió cuidar de Misty siempre hasta cuando se reencontraran de nuevo. —

Fin.

 **Joselito55~.**

 **Descargo: Tanto la serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, esta historia fue creada para entretener al lector y no para otros fines que nada más que entretener a los lectores.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo fic que les estoy entregando, si es casi idéntico a uno es que me base para inspirarme para hacer este One-Shot y yo se que deben de estar enojados de que no actualizo, y estoy escribiendo nuevos fics pero no se preocupen que muy pronto subiré nuevos capitulos, y les deseo feliz día del Pokeshipping les deseo a todos los Pokeshippers, tanto escritores, lectores y dibujantes, se despide de todos ustedes.**

 **Joselito55~.**


End file.
